Sorrow from beneath
by satanus92
Summary: This is the story of the Lone Wanderer named Lyvia. How the Wasteland turned an almost pure inocent soul, to the darkest of all evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of the conversations will be different from the game, well almost all of them really. Hope you enjoye it, please make a review :)**

* * *

><p>James wanted a place for her, to be happy. A place where she could grown up in safe. A place away from all the evil and danger that the capital wasteland can give her. She was the only thing that matters. His little girl, Lyvia.<p>

Lyvia was a smart little child; she wasn't getting along with the others in the vault. Her only true friend was Amata.

It was her 10th birthday, the great day, has finally arrived. She became old enough to held responsibilities in the Vault, and what she really wanted for a long time now. Her own Pip-Boy 3000. She was really exciting about it.

"Get up sweetie! We are late from your party, and you don't want to late from it!" Her father said, with a smile.

"Right Dad, just a moment...And done, I have finished this chapter. Let's go!"

While they were walking to the cafeteria, the party was on her mind all the time.

_There will be the Overseer, Amata, probably Jonas, Stanley, and Gomez...God I hope there will be no Butch or any of those freaks..._

She entered the pitch black room, when suddenly "Surprise!"

First she couldn't see a dam thing it was so sudden and bright, but it was just for a few moments. At first the Overseer stepped in. Lyvia was very excited; this is the time for her very own Pip-Boy.

While the Overseer talked about all those boring stuff which she could care her eyes were dancing on the device. Finally, it was the time. All her muscles have prepared for this, for the Pip-Boy.

When it was on, it felt strange. It was heavier what she expected, but it was good. Those menus and everything she could see, somewhat it seemed more like magic, than reality. But there was no time for it; the others wanted to give their present to her.

Amata was in front of her, with a big smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday!" She said, and gave her a present. Her favourite barbarians adventure.

"Amata...I can't have this... It is really rare here...please I can't..."

"No way silly, it is for you...it's your birthday, remember! So don't be, like always, enjoy yourself!" She said

Lyvia looked at her, she smiled and nod.

_Let's see, who is here to? _

This was the moment, when she noticed Butch and his pretty little 'gang' in the next table.

_Great...just great..._

She tried to ignore them, and went to chat, with old lady Palmer, who she knew always gave her something sweet.

"Thank you, for coming Miss Palmer, I mostly appreciate it!"

"Please don't be so humble dear... It is your birthday at least! Here I am sure you are eager for your present. Here it is! A nice sweet roll, for the grown up little lady. Enjoy it!"

"Thank you Lady Palmer, it is an excellent gift." She smiled as she took the sweetness away.

The cake was ready to be served, but unfortunately Andy destroyed it, while trying to cut it. Lyvia smiled at the robot, but her joy wasn't living long.

"That stupid robot destroyed the cake! Give me that sweet roll!" It was Butch yelling at her.

Lyvia looked at the sweetness in her hands and at Butch. She hated that freak, but was afraid of him as well. So she did it, she gave her present to him. She just wanted to hand it over, when her mind started to do something else.

"Yes, here it is Butch..." She started to hand over her sweet, when suddenly...

"I know, that you don't have anything to eat at home...since your mother always drinks away everything you have, and that is why I pity you... poor little Butchy..."

Butch eyes were wide open while he listened to these insults.

"You...you...Now you getting it...I don't care if it is your fucking birthday, you will die today!"

And so he started to beat Lyvia. She run right to officer Gomez, who immediately grabbed Butch by the collar, and slapped his face.

"What happened?" Amata was worried.

"Aaaa nothing, Butch wanted to eat my sweet roll, but I didn't give it to him, so he attacked me..."

"That little... I am sorry that he is here...It wasn't my idea, to invite him..."

"There is no problem, I don't mind..."

"But...it is your birthday...Well alright..." Amata was a little disappointed.

James approached Lyvia, with a smile on his face. It seems he was busy talking to the intercom, to notice the previous incident.

"What is it Dad?" She asked.

"I have just spoken to Jonas on the intercom; he wants to show you something he found down at the reactor."

"Okay, I will go, right away!" She said and left the party in a moment's notice.

Down at the reactor room, she found Jonas, who was waiting for her.

"Aren't you a little too young to be in the reactor little lady?" Jonas said sarcastically.

"I am not a little, I am a big girl know! I am 10!" She said.

"Hey hey... I know it, it was just a joke, and I see it got you." He smiled.

"So Jonas, what did you found?" She asked.

Someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. It was James, with a BB gun in his hand smiling at her.

"So are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes, but it isn't really a surprise, since I see it in your hand." She replied.

"Well yes, but technically it is, so are you ready for it?"

"Yes, I am ready, give me please!"

"Here you go honey, have fun, but be careful with it!"

"Thank you so much Dad, I will!"

She was happy; this day had become the best day of her life, so far. She stayed down with James and Jonas, and practiced with her BB for hours to come.

* * *

><p>6 years later. All grown up by now. Lyvia along with the others were ready to take the exam of her life, the G.O.A.T.<p>

The last few years were difficult for her. Butch and the Tunnel Snakes made her and Amata times really hard. She was sad, not because of herself, because of Amata. It hurts her heart every time she saw her crying in the corner. She loved Amata. She loved her more than everything in her life.

It was time for the test. Lyvia was in the corridors, near the classroom, when she noticed, that Amata was in trouble. Her blood started to boil, she wanted to kill them, or at least make them suffer. But she couldn't she was too weak for that. Against 3 of them, she had no chance.

"What are you guys doing again with her?" She asked, trying to be civil.

"Nothing you should know about, 'Dad's little princess'...We just having fun! So get the fuck out of our face, or..." Butch sounded aggressive.

"Well you know... she is the Overseers daughter, and if you won't leave her alone, you might be in some serious shit...just saying..." She said with a smirk.

"You...are...right...Come on Tunnel Snakes leave this bitch alone!"

So they did it, leaving Amata and Lyvia in the hallway all alone, for a little.

"Thanks for get rid of those asshole, Lyvia, you are a good friend!" Amata was very grateful.

"Does your hero get a reward?" Lyvia asked playfully.

"Well sure...Thanks again..." Amata hugged her, and gave a kiss on her check.

"I will always going to protect you Amata, I promise." She said and smiled.

"Thank you, I will to!" Amata said and went to the classroom.

_I hope next time I maybe steal a kiss from her... _

Lyvia thought as she entered to start the test.

Well the test was strange. According to the results, she will become the Vaults tattoo artist. She was surprised about it, but Mr. Brotch let her as a favour for her to change the results. Lyvia wanted to became a security officer, so they made her G.O.A.T. say that.

"Thank you Mr Brotch, you made my day!" She said with a big grim as she left the room.

For the next few years Lyvia was trained how to use different types of firearms and how to repair them, plus James showed her some basic medical procedures, that will be useful for her duty as a Vault security personnel. In these times, she also tried to tell Amata, how she feel about her. She didn't tell anyone, that she preferred girls, mostly a typical one. It seemed quite embarrassing to her.

It has been a few weeks now since her 19th birthday. She had plans fr that day. She wanted to finally tell Amata in private, and kiss her, like she always dreamed off, but she couldn't. She was to afraid.

And yet she had the same dream, her and Amata hugging and kissing in a remote place in the Vault. She heard Amata speaking her name, louder and louder, when she finally opened her eyes. The alarm was on, and there was she looking worried.

"Amata, what a strange thing I was just dreaming about you..." She started to say, but Amata cut in her sentence.

"Ewww, Stop being a full, this is not the time! Your father has left the Vault, and mine is after you, you better leave, as soon as you can!" She was babbling.

"Wait! What?! Dad left? But...how?!" She was confused.

"I don't know! Jonas is dead, they killed him, please leave, for me! I don't want them to hurt you!" Amata was crying now.

"How should I leave? I don't have anything to protect myself!"

"I have my father's pistol it will be useful for you, mostly once you outside...Go to his office there is a secret tunnel to the entrance, there you should leave easily."

"Thank you Amata, I will try my best! And take care of yourself, I don't want you to get hurt!" She said and hugged her love.

The whole Vault was in chaos, everyone was running from, the radroaches. While she was escaping Lyvia had already dealt with 6 of them, and she also had her first kill. One of her would be collages, had attacked her on sight, so she defended herself, ending with the dead of the poor man. Somehow she didn't feel saif about killing the man, she knew she had to. For a little time, she event enjoyed it. Giving away her frustration.

And there he was. Butch. Running towards her, like a little baby boy.

"You gotta help me, my Mom is trapped there with the roaches!"

At first she wanted to leave, event to kill Butch for all those years of suffering, but she couldn't do it...

"I don't have time for delays, but here take my BB gun, it will be useful. And I hope she will be allrigth, and well...bye..."

"Thanks man...and well sorry for everything...and good luck..."

"Well...thanks..." She finally ended the awkward conversation.

Meanwhile, she found that the Overseer has captured Amata, so she headed to save her, plus she needed, the password for the terminal for her escape!

Amata was interrogated about what did she done. Lyvia got in the room, shot the officer in the head, so Amata was able to escape the room. The Overseer was in the corner of the room, the past event has made him a bit shocked.

"Why are you here? You definetly don't want to surrender, I know that..." He said with a voice full of anger.

"I came here, to rescue my love, and to get your password, so I can leave this hellhole!" Lyvia was full of anger.

"Well you won't get it from me, only over my dead body!"

At first she wanted to put a bullet into his head, but still he was Amatas father, so she didn't do it.

"You know...Amata likes me, and...If you won't give me the password I will hurt her... I love her, but I love my life more." She said in a serious tone.

"You wouldn't..."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Fine...here it is... just get out of here! NOW!"

Now with the password in her hands it was easy to get away. Finally there she was, at the main Vault door. She pushed the bottoms, and the sealed door opened, revealing the lights from outside. She started to head out of the Vault, when Amata arrived.

"So you did it...You opened the door, and finally free..."

"Yes...But I couldn't do it without you..."

"No...you could...So it is time for goodbye, please be safe!"

"Amata...I..." She couldn1t finished it because the other door opened and 2 other security personnel have arrived, so she had to leave the Vault.

She run, not looking back, when she heard the noise of the metallic door closing again, she stopped and started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that happened to her, after opening the final old door was the sun burning into her eyes and skin. She was blind for a while, until her eyes were finally able to adapt to the sun light. The scene was really strange for her. She was never out of the Vault, in her past 19 years of life, and now here she was. In the middle of the Wasteland, with one thing on her mind. Answers. She wanted answers to why her father left? How did he done it? And mostly, where he is?

She was confused, full of emotions inside her head. She looked around; her stomach was spinning around when she looked up at the sky. She has never experienced anything like that during her life. It was time for her to move on. Find some people, maybe even some sort of civilization on the way. She took one last glaze at the door which lead to the Vault, to her former home and of she goes. Find the first mark of people.

It was bright to bright for her eyes, and all the stuff she carried were a really heavy burden on her body, but not as heavy as the thought about the loss of Amata. The thought that she will never see her, fell her or as what Lyvia always dreamed... kiss her.

_Maybe there will be another women her in this wasteland for me..._

While she was heading straight towards, she found some house ruins; most of them were quite empty. Not much stuff, that she could use. In reality, she didn't even know what she will need to survive out there. Well she knew one important thing. She needed more and better weapons, and ammo. That one 10mm pistol won't save her in the long run, that's sure. But her thoughts were cut short, when she finally spotted some people down the road, coming towards her direction. They were wearing very bad quality clothes, mostly rags, as she sees it. Some of them had a helmet on them. There was one guy she spotted immediately, whose helmet was like an old fire fighter helmet with some kind of glass attached to it.

At first she didn't know that are they even friendly, but she had to try.

"Hi, there..." She started to speak, but was cut short.

These people were not just single minded folks. No. They were Raiders. At the moment Lyvia approached them, they have already put out their weapons, and aimed them at her.

"Looks like this is our lucky day boys!" One of the Raiders shouted at her.

Lyvia was silent. She was afraid, she didn't wanted her first day in the wasteland to be her last.

"Look how pretty this is! I think we should keep it, could be used for some fun..." Said another female one.

She stepped to Lyvia whose eyes were in tears. The raider girl leaned really close to her face, and licked her tears off. After that her tongue went all the way on the terrified girls face. After she was done with the licking she slapped her so hard that her vision became blurry for a few seconds. Enough time, for the real horror to start. Two other Raider had grabbed her hands from behind and the third one, the girl bashed her head with a baseball bat.

Everything was dark after that...

A few hours have passed, Lyvia started to regain consciousness. She was beaten, she was humiliated, and she was cold and hungry. She looked at herself. All of her clothes were missing. All off her body was aching. They raped her while she was out. She wanted to cry, but her body was so exhausted, that she couldn't. Just when she realized what have happened, the rooms door opened. There was a figure in the door. A man. He had some old trousers on him, pretty rough, with a tank top covered in blood. His face wasn't visible, because of his mask. The same mask she first saw... The old fire-fighter mask...

The mostly drugged man stepped next to her, he noticed that Lyvia was awaken. He grabbed her hand and pulled her head up, so he could see her face.

"Finally you are awake; at least you could use your pretty mouth the proper way!" He said while smiling at the terrified girl.

He grabbed Lyvias head and forced it near to his crouch. While with his other hand he pulled down his zip, getting out his penis.

Lyvia was disgusted not just that she was never into boys, but the sight of the guys junk. It was disgusting, and that wouldn't be the word to describe what it was like.

And to that thing to be put into her mouth?

No! No, no, no! She needed to do something. She needed to escape. That was the moment when she saw, that the guy had a gun and a knife to. She had an idea. Something that would be really hard for her to do, but she had to.

She looked at the guys penis, and to his face, her eyes were full of tears, but she opened her mouth and she started to suck it. While she both sucked and tried not to vomit, she observed the guy; she was waiting for him to almost cum. For her luck it didn't take long. When the raider almost had his final pleasure, she closed her mouth as hard as she could. The guy cried out loud in full pain. Lyvia managed to bite off a big part of his penis. While he was on the floor in full agony, she quickly grabbed his knife taking of his helmet and sliced his throat, killing him instantly. She stared at the lifeless body for a time; she didn't felt a thing, just a little bit of happiness. She was happy to kill that savage beast. She takes his clothes and pistol. The jeans legs were in a really bad shape so she cut them down, making it to a short.

She really liked the helmet. It blocked the sun from her eyes, and gave her face some protection too. But the clothes, she felt like she is in some kind of filth. She really needed some other, better one. But first and far most, she needed to get out of her, and fast. She looked through the room where she was in. There was really dark there, so she needed to use her Pip-Boys light to see something.

In the room there were skeletons, not one, not two, but about five or six humans' remains were there. She even find some Jet, five Stimpacks and some bobby pin there. She looked at her ammo. The Raider had about 3 clips worth of ammo on him, besides the one that is already loaded into the pistol. It was an old Chinese pistol, according to her Pip-Boy, its condition wasn't the best, but it was something. She opened the door, and tried to sneak away as soon as possible.

The building looked like some kind of pre-war school building. She was sneaking slowly, sticking to the shadows not to be detected, when she heard some familiar voice. She headed that way; the gun was steady in her hand as she headed to the voices direction. When she finally arrived to the room where the voice was originally came from, she noticed the girl, who licked her face, and slapped her. She was going through her stuff, pouring everything out of her backpack to the floor.

"Well that little bitch had some really good stuff... They really worth the caps...Vault stuff..."

_Caps?! Everybody is talking about soda caps... Is that the currency here? _She thought about it.

Lyvia was really close to her next victim, she knew that she will kill her, but she wanted to avoided any sound, and stay hidden. She grabbed her knife and slowly sneaked behind the girl. Really slow and careful, like a shadow she went. When finally she was right behind the girl, she grabbed her mouth, blocking away the Raider girls' screams, while she stabbed her in the hearth a few times. Her anger was satisfied with that, she felt calm after the killing. She punished the one who hurt her. The girl had some ammo on her with some chems, which was good, because as she already knew, life in the wastes is a really thought place, especially for a girl like her. Her stuff was mostly intacted, so she changed back to her Vault security clothes, but she kept the helmet. She really liked it for some odd reason. After looking through the room she found an old hunting rifle with some ammo for it. Finally a weapon she could really use in tight situations.

There was only one more person she wanted to make suffer, the last one of her attackers, and she already knew what will be his punishment. But first she needed to find him. After searching though a few empty room looting anything of value, she finally found him. He was sitting on an old ruined sofa, injecting himself with chems, mostly psycho so he was barely couscous. Lyvia didn't even bothered to sneak, she just walked straight up to the guy, who was in another world at the moment.

"My Queen!...Quuuueeeeeennnnnn..." His only words were these.

Lyvia stayed silent and just watched him.

"I...have... the sla...ve... for you..."

"What kind of slave?" Lyvia somehow couldn't stay silent. She never saw a person on drugs.

"A nice ass bitch... probably... a Vault kid...Man...her ass was so tight it was really hard to fuck it...But I did it anyway!" The guy started to laugh.

Lyvia after hearing this, that what have this men, this savage beast do to her. Taking away her precious thing, the thing she only wanted to give to one person. Only one person, to Amata. But no! They took it away from her, and she will never ever have it back! So, she will take something from them too. Something precious... They lives!

"You know... the bitch whose ass you fucked, is the angel of your death, fucker!"

And after that she pulled the trigger shooting the Raiders head, letting the bullet go straight through his skull, letting parts of the brain fly out the skull.

She stood there, looking at the corpse. A great weight had been taken off from her heart; finally all of them were dead.

She looted the room, and finally left the building. After exiting she managed, thanks to her helmet locate something that looked like a wall. So she headed to that way, but now, armed and suspicious way.

A few minutes later she found the mysterious construction that was a wall just as she saw away. There was a robot a kind that she only saw on holotapes.

"Welcome to Megaton!"

This might be a place for look after Dad. She thought and entered to main gate.


	3. Chapter 3

The outside of Megaton looked like shit. That was the only way she could've describe it properly. The wall was built out of rubble, it didn't even looked that stable against a massive force, she thought. There gate to the town was the same as the rest of the wall, it took her a while to finally find it, before approaching it, she noticed that a few people were there. At first Lyvia hesitated to event go near to them, since what just happened to her, but with weapons in her possession, she overcome her fears and went straight to one of the men. The men looked like a trader; she thought it, because he had an armed guard, and a two headed cow kind of lookalike monster.

Lyvia went to talk to the men, but as soon as he and the guard saw her, they raised their weapons. Lyvia stopped and raised her hands up.

"What do you want?" The trader asked in a scared tone.

"Where are the others?" The guard shouted at her.

Lyvia was confused then she remembered the she was wearing the clothes of one of the raider she had killed recently.

"I am not a raider!" She said.

"Well, prove it!" The guard replied.

Lyvia pulled up her left arm, to show them her Pip-Boy.

"See, if I were a raider how would I get a Pip-Boy?"

"Fair point, but we need to see your face, so put down your mask!"

"Okay."

She then put off her mask and put it onto the ground. The two men lowered their guns, and were relieved. Lyvia put her mask back and went to the trader. Finally she could speak to someone.

"Sorry about that, but advices don't wear a raider outfit, and gone near to a settlement...Others won't be so gentle..."

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind..."

"So tell me, what those a Vault kid doing out here, in raider clothes?" The man asked.

And so on Lyvia told her everything, about her father, about what did the raiders do to her..."

The trader and his guard listened to the whole story.

"Listen kid, here in the Wasteland, you either kill or be killed. Most of the good folks are in some kind of towns barricaded from the rest of the world."

"So I need to watch my steps every time..." She said with a really sad tone.

"Don't be sad girlie, you are tough... and since I am in a good mood, I offer you to repair your stuff for free..."

"Well thank you very much!"

It was the first time in a while, since Lyvia was happy.

She traded some of her loot with the trader and was ready to head into town. On her way she noticed a man sitting on the ground. He looked really poor, and dirty. He was definitely a beggar.

"Water, please give me some water!" He begged.

Lyvia stopped and looked at the man.

"Sorry I have just a little one, but I could give you a slip..."

"Thank you...thank you..."

So she grabbed her water bottle and gave it to the man. He took a slip and another, another. Lyvia started to get annoyed.

"Hey, I said just one slip! Give it back!"

"Fuck off bitch! It is mine now, go find your water..."

She tried to grab the bottle, but the man pushed her away. She tried it again, this time the guy punched her arm, it hurt. Lyvia was mad. She stood up, and grabed her rifle.

"Give it back!" She shouted.

The man looked at her, he smiled.

"Are you going to shoot me? Here take it!" And he threw the empty bottle at her.

"Up, yours little bitch!"

Lyvia was in rage. This was the last she could take. This filthy bagger humiliated her. No she has to be tough!

"Hey! Fuck you!" And she shot him in the head.

The guy had a few caps on him, so she took them and went on to the town.

Next to the gate there was a man, same dirty as everyone she met, and he was leaning to the wall next to the gate. He was wearing some leather armour and had an automatic assault rifle on his back. He watched the whole scene, and did do nothing. When Lyvia walked next to him, he still looked at her. He was smoking some cigarette. She started to feel uncomfortable.

She turned around to face the person.

"Yes, what do you want? Do you want to tell me, that I am a bitch, or do you want to rob me, or play with me?" She shouted out of furry.

The men didn't say a word; he inhaled his cigarette before dropping it to the ground.

"You got balls kid, if you stay this and ignore these losers you could be someone out here..." He said it calmly and went back to the city.

Lyvia felt guilty at first to just shout of the men's head, but what he said was true in a way. But now her goal was to find her father and with him find answers. Before entering to the city she put off her helmet, just in case.

* * *

><p>The city of Megaton is huge; never ever she saw something like that in her whole life, she just watched as the people were attending to their daily routines, children playing on the streets. And she noticed something strange. There was a big unexploded bomb at the centre of the town. It was kindda odd she thought, but didn't care at the moment. A middle aged black man, with a cowboy hat and a big sheriff star approached her.<p>

"Looks like another new comer!" Ha said.

"Another? So there was someone else who came here first time?"

"In time girlie at first let me introduce myself. Names Lucas Simms town sheriff and mayor to if the need arrives."

"Hi I am Lyvia, and I am looking for my father, did you see him?"

"Well I did see someone like him, but can't tell more..."

"Why?" Lyvia was disappointed, but knew that Simms didn't told her everything.

"Well you know girlie, you want something that I have, and I want something that you might have..." He said.

_Good god, another pervert..._

"Well what do you want? Everybody wants something..."

"That is life girlie... So, you see that bomb do you? Well that shit is still armed, and one of those idiot atom worshippers could blow it up any minute. So, I need you, if you can to somehow disarm it..."

"Why in the god dam world would anybody build a fucking city around a fucking armed nuclear bomb?" She didn't believe that people can be so stupid out here.

_No wonder they live like this..._

"Don't judge me... So can you do it or not?"

"No, I can't I am not a fricking bomb-disposal expert...So that means you won't help, I guess..."

"Sorry girlie..."

"Well fuck it... just tell me where can I have a drink and sell all these junk I have? Or you will ask me something else for it?" She was furious everything started to erupt in her.

"No, I won't, and calm down girl, you start to sound like a psycho...and we have Jericho already here... Go to Moriarty he has a saloon here, and talk to Moira Brown at Craterside Supply to trade... Now if you excuse me..." And he left.

Lyvia was on her own, and she just wanted to go to Craterside, when the men that she previously met approached her again.

"Nice work with that old fuck kid." He said.

"Thanks, but really, who are you, and why are you stalking me? I warn you if you ever want to do anything to me forget it! I have killed enough fuckers today, who tried to... so speak!" She was angry this day was long and she already had enough of it.

"You know kid, I like you! Names Jericho, I am the so called psycho that Simms fuck told you about."

"I see, I am Lyvia by the way, but still you haven't answered my quotation, that why were you stalking me!"

"Calm down kid, yeah you have a nice body, nice tits and a fucking fine ass, but..."

"So why you were there tell me!" Lyvia started to get angry.

"As I said calm the fuck down kid, I don't know what the fuck happened to you, so let me finish, okay?!"

"Sorry..."

"Good...like I wanted to say, I wasn't practically looking at you, I went out from this shithole, to have a god dam smoke, than I noticed that you. A young chick in raider outfit gives that bastard son of a bitch Charlie water. That was when I noticed your Pip-Boy, and it come to me, that you killed some crazed raiders to get that outfit since those two parts are never used together. So I kept watching you. When you killed that fucker, I knew that you have some really good balls girl."

"Thanks, but...how do you know these things about the raiders?" She asked.

"Well I was one, once, but I left those fuckers..."

"So you were a raider?! Well good for you, but I really don't want to talk to your kind at the moment, so leave me be... I have far better things to do... Bye!"

So she left Jericho there and walked straight to Moira's shop to sell the remaining things that she won't need, and to buy some ammo and medicine if she can.

"We will speak..." Jericho said as Lyvia walked away.

* * *

><p>She finally found the shop, it was over the clinic. When she entered it was empty only a guard and Moira were in there. The woman was a little strange, since she was wiping the floor at one place the whole time.<p>

"Uhh hi there, I am Lyvia!"

"Heeyyy I haven't met you have I? Yeah I haven't that means you must be new here! That's wonderful! Ohh and I see you have a Pip-Boy, so another one has left the Vault? I haven't seen one of you about 10 years. How marvellous!"

"Wait...what? No... The Vault doors were never ever opened, until my Dad left!"

"Ooohh I see, you were brainwashed like the rest of the Vault, I know the girl told me that a few years ago. Heeyyy, would you mind if I ask you a few questions about the Vault?"

"Sure why not? What will I get in return?"

"Besides my eternal thanks, how about, this Armoured Vault suit? I made to that girl, but she didn't go back for it, maybe died, who knows..."

"You got a deal."

And so Lyvia told here everything, about growing up there, about the G.O.A.T. and about her leaving. Moira ate all of her words like candy. After about half an hour Lyvia finished and got the suit with some medicine.

"So Moira, do you have a place, where I can change my clothes?"

"Sure sweetie up there."

Lyvia went upstairs and started to put on her new armour, but it wasn't good for her. The breast place was tight, while the suit bottom part was way too big for her. She was a little sad, but at least she could sell it.

"I see you haven't changed, why?" Moira asked.

"It doesn't fit me, but now problem, I could easily sell it."

"Just give it back to me, I will give you 300 caps for it, no one would give you more."

"350 and we have a deal."

"No, you will get 300, but you can have more money, if you help with my book."

"Okay give me 300, and we are good." Lyvia said and after receiving the money she left the shop.

_She is crazy... _


	4. Chapter 4

The way to Moriarty was not long; on her way there a few children have bumped into her, but besides that nothing really happened. People were really living peacefully next to a bomb... next to a bomb. Somehow that information made Lyvia nervous.

The bar was like any other building in Megaton. It was made out of junk and scrap metal. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Somehow she knew that her father won't be in there, but in the back of her mind she still had hope. A hope that was really short lived. The interior of the bar was really nothing else that she already expected at this point. She wasn't sad, but rather disappointed about her father not being there.

_He left just a day ago, he can't be far away. I need to know where he went._

So Lyvia went to the bar, and sat down one of the chairs really not paying attention to her surroundings. She raised her hand to order something to drink. She hoped at least they have some vodka here or something like that. Back home when she couldn't take any more of Butch bullying her, she always drunk a little vodka, it made her nerves calm. And now she really needed them to calm down. A few seconds later a rather odd voice spoke to her.

"Yes, what do you want smoothskin?" He said.

Lyvia looked up to see some kind of monster in front of her. The thing looked like a zombie from one of those horror holotapes that she watched with Amata.

"What you have never seen a Ghoul before?" The zombie was waiting for an answer.

"No... I haven't..." Lyvia just shook her head.

'Where the hell have you been then? Well it doesn't matter, as long as you are not an asshole with me, I won't eat your brain."

"Whaaatt?" Lyvia was scared about with this Ghoul has just said.

"Relax, I was just kidding with you, I bet you shit your pants smoothskin. By the way names Gob. So what can I get for you?" He said with a great laugh.

"Really funny... Just gave me a vodka would you?"

After a little while Gob returned with a bottle of vodka, well Lyvia thought it was what she had ordered.

"Here you go smoothskin, it will be 30 caps."

Lyvia gave him the caps, and put down her helmet to take a sip from the bottle.

"Thanks, do you need anything?" Gob asked.

"Well yeah...but I guess you can't help me with. I am looking for my father, a middle aged man; he was wearing a Vault suit, if I am correct..." She said without any hope in her tone.

"Yeah...I remember him; he was here not so long ago."

"Really, do you know where he went?"

"No, but you should speak with Moriarty, he is the one who your father spooked to."

"Could you bring me to him? I need to speak with him!"

"I guess, but be warned, Moriarty is not a kind hearted person..."

_Who is?_

Moriarty was at his computer writing something on it. At first he didn't even noticed neither Gob nor Lyvia.

"Uhh boss, someone wants to speak with you!" Gob said it he was a little bit scared in his voice.

At first Moriarty didn't even notice him or Lyvia.

"Mr. Moriarty...Gob has told me, that you spooked to my father a few days ago. You must remember him, His name is James, and he is from the Vault, like me."

At first Moriarty was silent. He just looked at her.

"So you are the little baby...I guess you don't remember me..." He said.

"Wait...How do you know about me?" Lyvia was confused.

"I was there when you were born; I have known both of your parents' quite well...Well sorry for your Mom..."

Lyvia was really confused. The things that Moriarty just said, means that she was born outside of the Vault... That her whole life, was a lie.

"So you are saying is that I wasn't born in the Vault? The Vault was never ever opened until Father left it."

"Ahh I see, I heard about the brainwashing that is going in there. Sorry kid, but that is true. You were born out here..."

"So...my whole life was based on a lie?"

"Well it seems...So I guess you want to find your Dad, am I right?"

"Yes, I really have some questions to him... Can you help me?" She said begging in the end.

"Well girl, it seems I have something that you want, but it has a price...Well I am a businessman, am I not?" He said with a smirk.

"I see...so what do you want? Money, sex, what?" She was tired about all this at this point.

"Neither, I need you to do me something... You know there is this bitch called Silver. She lives in Springvale. I need you to take care of her, and bring back the money she had taken from me."

"Can do, but if I will come back I hope you will give me what I want..."

"I will, sweetie. If I won't that would be bad for my reputation."

* * *

><p>So Lyvia left Moriarty, and started to head out of town, when she met Jericho again. He was sitting next to a table drinking alone. Lyvia remembered what he said earlier, and somehow she knew, that the old raider could be a great help for her in the upcoming days. So instead to head to Springvale, she went to him, and set to the empty chair.<p>

"What do you want kid?" Jericho said.

"I wanted to apologies, about what I said earlier." She started.

"Apology accepted, so if you don't have any drinks with you, than leave."

Lyvia ordered a drink from Gob, and gave it to Jericho. He was really surprised.

"Well that is strange for sure. Nobody bought me a drink since ages. What do you want, really?"

"Earlier you said that you saw something in me, that I have balls." She said.

"Yes I said that, you got talent kid..." He said, but was cut short by Lyvia.

"So, could you teach me?"

"What?" He was surprised once again.

"Teach me! Teach me, how to survive out here, how to make a name for myself, and even a fortune."

"Girlie...I am an old raider, I know ways to survive and get caps, but they are not really nice... I mean, I saw you kill that fucker quite easily, but could you do it more often? Or you are a really soft hard, goodie, like Lucas fucker?" He said looking at the girl.

"Jericho... I don't know, but I will try... Will you come with me to Springvale?" She asked.

"And why should I go to Springvale with you?"

"Moriarty said that someone named Silver is there who stole a lot of his caps, and he sent me to deal with her. Think about it, all that loot, we might have there. Moriarty only wants his money back, nothing else." She smirked.

Jericho was thinking for a few seconds.

"I am in it kid, but I hope, you won't screw it up."

"I won't."

* * *

><p>After leaving Megaton, they headed straight to the ruined town. They were looking for a building that was for a person to hide in there. To they luck most of the old towns buildings were nothing but rubble, but they still searched them, for any doors that might lead to a cellar.<p>

"The perfect place to hide your stuff." Jericho said.

After about half an hour of searching they were at the last house it was near the school building. The building that Lyvia wanted to destroy, every brick of it. She wanted the horrible memories to gone. Jericho noticed that she was looking at the school.

"Let me guess kid. They were stationed there, am I right?"

At first Lyvia just nodded, but then she remembered, that they are all gone, and that made her feel happy in a strange way.

"They were, but now they are still there being just a pile of radroach meat, like they deserve that privilege..."

"Nice thinking kid... Now I think this is the house where this bitch is in."

"Okay, let's go inside!" Lyvia said excited

"Just you kid, I will wait here outside!"

Lyvia was shocked for a moment.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I will guard this place, in case we have some visitors, and secondly, this will be your so called final test."

"Why would this be my final test?"

"The way you will handle this task, will show me, that if you really have those balls or not. So go inside that house, and don't be a softy..."

"Well... okay. Have it as you want."

And after that Lyvia picked the lock, it was quite an easy one, so she was done quickly. She entered the house nervously.

* * *

><p>The inside of the building was like everything in the wasteland. Dirty and full of random stuffs. After a while she found Silver, who was sleeping on an old bed. Lyvia stared at her for a while. Silver was beautiful in her eyes. Her blonde hair, her face, even with the clear signs of drug use it was still something very beautiful. Lyvia looked down, at the girls' breast, they were bigger than hers, and somehow that started to turn her on. Lyvia had a strange feeling; somehow she wanted this girl to be with. In the back of her over stressed mind there was a thought, that maybe if she has this girl, she will be purified, of all the things those raiders did to her. This thought just grew stronger as she continued to look at Silver. The girl was wearing some ragged clothes, but still it looked nice on here. When Lyvias eyes were on the other girls' ass, she smiled and licked her lips behind her mask. There was no weapon near Silver, only a knife on the table next to the bed.<p>

So Lyvia woke her up. At first the girl was dizzy maybe from the drugs she used to use.

"Huh...Who are you, and what do you want? Wait are you a fucking raider?" Silver asked, she was scared.

Lyvia knew that this is a good position for her.

_If you want to survive, don't forget this! Survival of the fittest!_

"Listen to me Silver. Moriarty sent me here for his money..."

"I don't have his money, and if I had it I wouldn't give it to you!"

"As I was saying..." Lyvia was looking at her rifle as she said that.

"...you look kind of hot, you know Silver?" She finished the sentence.

"Yeah I was a hooker, you need that for it." Silver said sarcastically

"So, I will tell Moriarty that you were not here, so you will have time to find a better hiding place..."

"Would you, and while would you do that?"

"I will, if you and I have some fun now, let's see for as long as I want."

"So, if I fuck you, you will let me go?" Silver asked.

"As I said, you are beautiful..."

"We have a deal, come here girlie..." Silver started to undress.

"Oh, and one more thing, my partner is outside, so if you try something stupid, he will come in here and blow your pretty head off. "

The next few hours were really good for Lyvia, she felt it like the beginning of a new Lyvia. Silver was a beast, and so does her. After a while she didn't saw the whole thing as having sex with Silver. No, her imagination, replaced Silver with Amata, and that made everything a hundred times better. After they have finished, she quickly put back her clothes, while Silver was still in the bed naked, and started to smoke.

"Well it was fun." Lyvia said.

"Yes it was, I never had this good time with a girl so far, so bad we won't see each other again sweetie..." Silver said.

Lyvia was reaching for her mask, when she remembered the task. Get the money and she will get the information she needs.

"Ohh Baby, by the way, how much money do you own to Moriarty?" She asked.

"About 300 caps, but I have a lot more, so it wouldn't be a trouble giving it back to him, but fuck that guy..."

After hearing this Lyvia grabbed her rifle, and started to go to the door. Before opening it and leave, she turned to Silver once more.

"Hey baby!" She said while aiming at Silvers head.

"Whaa..." She couldn't answer the question, because a bullet was in her head now.

Lyvia opened the door, and let Jericho in who was a little mad.

"What the fuck took so dam long kid?"

"Well, we had some fun; it was really a mind-blowing experience, well mostly for her..." She said while pointing at the corpse.

"Man, so you and she? And after that?"

"Yeah, right that." Lyvia said smiling under her helmet.

"Fuck it, you two were in here, and you didn't let me watch? Fuck it..."

"Shout up! We need 300 caps for Moriarty, and everything else is ours."


	5. Chapter 5

The way back to Moriarty was easy. The sun started to settle down, and Lyvia started to feel it to. She was tired, really tired. All she wanted for now was to take a long long sleep, she didn't care were, just sleep. Upon entering Megaton, they met with Moira who was sweeping to front of her shop. As she saw them she runs towards Lyvia at a moment's notice.

_What does this crazy person want from me? _Lyvia thought.

As she reaches them she immediately started to speak in her typical voice.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you!"

"Well...thank you? About what exactly?" Lyvia said in a confused way.

"I remembered that how sad you were, when the armour wasn't fit you, so I took a look at it, and made some modifications on in. Now it will suit you perfectly!"

"Really? Thank you so much Moira!"

_At least people won't think that I am a raider with this suit._

"Don't mention it... Come on in, try it on!"

"I will, but later, I need to speak to Moriarty and find a place to sleep."

"Oh, okay, but you don't need to worry about a place to sleep. You can sleep here in the shop, if you want."

"Well thank you!"

_Why is she so friendly?_

So they left Moira and headed back to the saloon. Lyvia looked at Jericho who somehow wasn't impressed.

"Is there a problem?" She finally asked.

"I am out of fucking cigarettes again..."

"You could have told me, maybe Moira has some, and we could buy from her."

"No offense kid, but I would rather kill myself than buy anything from her. That chick is batshit crazy I tell you that."

"Well...she is kind of strange; I really don't understand why she is so nice with me..."

"But it is simple, you are new here and she wants to experiment on you, that is why she offered you a place to stay. I wouldn't be surprised if in the morning you would wake up with a half kidney or a half brain."

"Is this true?" Lyvia was a little scared about this.

"Every word of it kid..."

They gave Moriarty back his money from Silver, and he told them that James went to the Galaxy News Radio station or GNR as everyone calls them to meet with three dog. So that was her new destination.

"Mr. Moriarty, since I did your job can I get a room for tonight?" Lyvia asked.

"Sure thing kid, for about 150 caps."

"I mean as a bonus."

"What was our deal honey? You gave me the money for information, nothing else, and I have to run a business, so pay and you can stay."

"Well than I will leave... Thanks for the information..."

_Fucking jerk, I could kill you right now..._

As they left the bar Jericho stopped in front of her.

"So when will we going?"

"You want to come with me?" Lyvia wasn't expecting that Jericho would stick with her.

"Yeah, you remind me of my youth, today as we looted that bitches house, it brought back so many memories, so yeah I will stick around with you, if you keep on like this." He explained.

"Well thank you Jericho, meet me around 7 o'clock in the morning?"

"When? You know we don't have a fancy Pip-Boy to tell us what time it is..."

"Sorry, meet me when the shops open usually than."

"Okay, kid. Oh and an advise, I would sleep with a pistol under me pillow tonight if I were you."

"Thanks, I was just thinking about the same."

The morning arrived quite fast. When she finished dressing up, and saying goodbyes to Moira, Jericho was already there waiting for her.

"You are late..." Jericho only said that.

"Good morning to you too. And if I am correct you said that you don't have a clock..."

"Yeah, but fuck it... I see you got your suit... Quite good, people won't think you as a raider no more. Plus later people will notice us from a distance and will think twice before they fuck with us. So let's get going!" There was a little excitement in his voice.

"Okay, but first let's get something to eat, I am hungry."

* * *

><p>They were on the road for hours now; only threats to them were just a few radscorpions and some mole rats, nothing too serious. It was until they arrived at the Super-Duper Mart. Jericho stopped and started to scan the area. He waved his hands signing Lyvia to stay low.<p>

"Why are we stopping, what is it?" She asked.

At first he didn't answered, but there were no need for any answer as soon as the first explosions noise was heard.

"Here is your answer."

"Who's attacking who?" She asked out of curiosity.

"If I am right just a bunch of idiot regulators trying to take out the raider base there."

"Who are these regulators are?" She asked.

"Just a bunch of nobodies, they think they are on some kind of a mission to save the wasteland from the 'evil' and save the weak. They always attacking raiders, but they are so pathetic that they always get their asses kicked."

"So what should we do?"

"Let's wait for a few minutes, and after their little invasion is over we can loot their corpses, and even sneak into the shop for some nice stuff."

They waited watching as both the raiders and the regulators are falling like flies, Lyvia noticed that the attackers had a similar gun like Jericho.

"I will take his gun; it's like yours, and looks way better than my shity rifle."

"You are right kid, plus I will show you how to maintain it, so it will stay in a good shape."

The battle was over, only one regulator were still standing after it. He was bleeding from his side. Jericho and Lyvia with their guns in their hands started to walk towards him. The guy was in a really bad shape, he needed some medical help. They had a few stimpacks, but not enough to spare it, but still Lyvia thought about giving one to the man. The last regulator was on the ground now in full pain, Jericho stood next to him looking at Lyvia.

"Okay kid this is a part of your test. Shot this fucker and end his misery, or give him some of our stimpacks and he may live after this. Your choice."

"Let me think first"

"Okay, just hurry up kid, you aren't got much time."

_We only have a few stimpacks, and we still have a long way ahead of us, as my Pip-Boy shows, plus Jericho said that the downtown has a lot of something called a 'super mutant' so we definitely need them, but still just kill him? Maybe I should give him one, but still would he give me in the same situation? As far as I noticed out here, probably not. So yeah, Jericho is right._

After that she aimed her rifle and let a bullet to the back of the man's skull. Jericho looked at her smiling; well he had something on his face that resembles smiling in some way.

"Good job kid! Remember, that out here always put yourself in the first place, who knows that if you gave him a stimpacks, later he won't try to kill you for a fucking potato? Out here everyone is for his or herself and for his or her company if they have one."

"Thanks for the lesson, now about that gun, where can that be..."

The inside of the market was an easy task, only a few raiders remained inside there, and most of them were too high on drugs to fight. Lyvia liked her new weapon, it was a Chinese assault rifle, just like Jerichos, it was a little bit in a bad shape thou, it jammed a few times. After they cleaned the place, they found some parts for it. Jericho showed her how to repair the gun, so it won't jam again in a long time. Lyvia thanked him, and they went on with their mission to the GNR building.

* * *

><p>The metro tunnels somewhat made Lyvia feel like she is home again, but it wasn't relaxing at all for her. It was like the last time, everything in chaos, and she had to fight to survive. A pack of feral ghouls were running towards them, at first she was scared. Scared, but still managed to fire at them, after the last ones were cut down, Jericho started to go through their pockets.<p>

"What are you looking for in a zombie's pocket?" She asked.

"Many of these fuckers once were normal like Gob, but after a while they became this. So many of their pockets still have some caps or some chems."

"I see. What is it that you found?"

"Just a few caps, and some jet."

"What is jet supposed to be?" She asked.

"It' one off the good drugs, during my younger years I used it, it helped me focus better during a fight, but it is addictive as hell."

"Give me one, maybe if we are really fighting against those super mutants it could come in handy, I almost couldn't hit one of these ghouls, I was so scared."

Jericho tossed the jet to Lyvia, who put it in her pocket right away.

After spending hours in the tunnels fighting a dozen feral ghouls, they finally arrived at the nearest station to the GNR headquarters. Jericho had already warned Lyvia that this is the place where most of the super mutants are. So she took a deep breath under her helmet and headed out to the open.

The whole city was in ruins, only a few building were intact, but the strangest thing was that everything was empty, not even a lonely soul could been see anywhere. And then she heard noises, noises of fighting coming from the place they needed to go. Lyvia was scared; she had already fought, but only against minor threats. She remembered the jet in her pocket, so she took off her helmet and inhaled the drug into her body. At first she felt a little dizzy, but at the same time all fear has been gone away from her mind. She was ready to fight whatever comes in her way.

And she saw it, the first super mutant in her life. That thing was huge, and ugly. They were facing the mutants back, so Jericho dragged her to a cover and aimed at the creatures head and shoot. It took a few hits, but the mutants lay dead, after that tree more have come charging at their position.

"Okay kid, aim for their head and fire, and don't stop firing until either their head explodes or they are down, got it?"

"Got it."

So they fired and fired, it took almost two magazines for Lyvia to kill them, but they were dead. Thankfully to the jet, she was concentrating at the targets all the time.

"Is it over?" She asked.

"For now, there is still fighting, but that maybe the brotherhood killing them."

"What brotherhood?"

"The brotherhood of steel. Same idiots like the regulators, but at least they know how to fight and they only fight super mutants, plus they have the best high tech gear in the whole wasteland."

They walked towards their destination; the ground was covered in mutant corpses and a few brotherhood members as well. She had plenty of ammo now for her guns thanks to looting them, and she even found some jet on one of the dead brotherhood members' body. When they arrived at the GNR building they had to stop. The brotherhood was there guarding the building and they all aimed their weapons at them.

"Civilians, what are you doing here?" Said one of them.

"We came to speak to Three dog, that's all." Lyvia explained.

"And why do you want to speak with him? What is your business with him?"

"My father came to visit him a few days ago, and I am looking for him. And I hope this Three dog fellow could help me find him." she said crying as the jets effects worm off and her concern about her father grew.

"Okay you can go in, but no funny business, or we will kill both of you."

So they started to go up on the stairs to the main door, when a huge explosion happened. It was a super mutant, but this one was as big as the whole building, at first Lyvia didn't even believed in her own eyes, but she was back in reality when one of the brotherhood soldier shouted at her to go get the fat man launcher. She didn't hesitated and run to the direction where the soldier pointed, and grabbed the weapon. It was loaded with a mini nuke, and Lyvia aimed it at the creature and fired. It did a lot of damaged, but not enough so she had to fire it again. Finally the second hit killed the beast.

She was shaking, but she did it, she killed the beast. Everyone in the square started to cheer at her for what she did. Only one thing was on her mind at this moment, get inside the building and find her father.


	6. Chapter 6

The task that Three dog gave them was a really hard one. He didn't tell them that the old museum would be crawling with super mutants. At least they got what they came for. An old lunar disc and they were on their way to the Washington monument to install it. While the two of them were riding on the elevator, up to the top of the monument, in full silence, her thought were around a few things.

_What idiot task could have this 'good fighter' give to Dad?_

Her thought were cut by Jericho.

"I hope this shit will work, if it won't I swear that I will give this idiot a real good fight..."

"Well I hope it will work two, I will get the information I need, plus we could listen to the radio while we are on the road."

"I hope so, but that shit could be dangerous out there, plus I hate this idiot and his good fight. It won't do shit to this place..."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not paying any attention kid? This whole wasteland is a big fucking chaos! And words won't stop that..."

"So what would stop that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Order." He only said that word.

"And what kind of order you mean?" She was starting to get interested in what Jericho has to say.

"Didn't you noticed, that everyone is doing their business and didn't gave a fuck about anything else? People are killing each other for food and some fresh water."

"But you killed people for their goods too!" she reminded him.

"Yes, because without that you would die here... Look kid, I will explain it to you later."

"Okay, now come on let's get this over with!"

They installed the panel and it worked just fine. Finally GNR could been heard in the whole capital wasteland.

"So that is all you could say to me? That my father was here and left for Rivet city? Nothing else? After we almost died about a thousand times, while you were sitting here in your hyper super secure bunker doing nothing but just talking and talking all your shit?" Lyvia was in rage after Three dog gave her, the information he had.

"Hey there missy, everybody has to make sacrifices for the Good Fight!" The DJ said.

"I will give you a good fight, a real fight, not just a mambo jumbo bullcrap you are talking about!"

She drawn her weapon and pointed it at his head.

"This wasteland needs someone with real power, not your crap!" She said.

Jericho grabbed her arm and dragged her away, before the brotherhood could intervene. Three dog was just standing there in a shock.

On their way out of the building and back to the tunnels Lyvia was silent her anger was so big, that even Jericho didn't dared to speak. About a long two hour walk, she stopped, turned around facing Jericho and started to speak.

"You were right..." She said, in a low pitch voice.

Jericho just listened to her in silence.

"You were right during the elevator all the time! This whole place is a shithole!"

Her hands were starting to shake. Jericho saw that she was under a lot of stress. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a jet.

"Hey kid! Take this it will help your nerves to calm down..."

Lyvia took it inhaled it at once, her hands had stopped shaking and all f her body started to calm down.

"Thanks, it helped. Now let's move on!"

"As you say boss!" Jericho said it humorously.

As they were heading towards Rivet city, Lyvia with her drugged mind noticed that everything was in ruins. No, not the city, the building, but thw whole society.

"Jericho, you sad something about order...Can you explain it to me?"

"Well kid, you now not everywhere in the word people live like this shit... I heard rumours that the other side of America, far-far west from here, was able to rebuild something from the past."

"So like what we had in the Vault? That everybody knew their place."

"Yeah something like that, but to do it here...it is almost impossible, well with that fuckers 'good fight' talking way won't change a thing."

"I get it..."

_Survival of the fittest..._

* * *

><p>Rivet city was a half of an old aircraft carrier that had been turned into a city. Lyvia was amazed by the structure; she never ever saw something like that before. And the thought that there was a time, when people could build something likes this was more amazing for her.<p>

There first stop was the lab, to meet with Doctor Li. After meeting with the doctor she told Lyvia that her father wanted to restart some very old project, which was abandon when she was born and when her mother had died. She even said the location of the project wasn't in a safe area and even gave them a few stimpacks.

She wasn't kidding, the Jefferson memorial was packed with super mutants and other monsters, it was a hard fight, but it was worth it. Down in the basement they have found James journals and after listening to the tapes they knew where her father was.

"Vault 112" She said out to the nothing.

"Where the fuck is Vault 112?" Jericho asked.

"I don't know..."

"Your Pip-Boy must have to know..."

"Yeah you are right... sorry, just listening to my Dads voice made me not focusing on the task.

Lyvia checked her Pip-Boy; it showed where the Vault was. It was far away from them.

"Well kid, it's going to take a long walk for us to get there..."

* * *

><p>It was the fourth day of their journey; both of them were already tired, and almost run out of food and water to drink. Jericho smoked his last pack of cigarettes the last night, so he started to get withdrawal symptom because of it. He was always angry, shouting at random things. Lyvia ignored him, at first, but as time passed on her nerves started to get tired of Jericho. She searched her bag and found some jet. There were only two remaining. Somehow when she inhaled the chem., her mind and even her entire body forgot everything. She was always calm, it reminded her, the times that have been long gone from now. After finishing her Jet, she felt the need to take another one. She started to grab it, but she hesitated.<p>

_What if we run into some enemies and I won't have any to help me focus, what if, there isn't any shop or anybody who might have some?_

She didn't care and took the last jet into her hands and into her mouth and inhaled it. She was now in heavens, like flying in the sky as one some comic book character she read when she was young. All pain had gone; even the hunger in her stomach was nowhere to be found. It was just her, no Jericho, no radscorpions, no raiders, nothing. Just her and the empty void.

But it had to end at some point...

She was back in reality, back in the capital wasteland. Behinf her it was Jericho angry about the long walk and the lack of smokes.

"Where the hell are we, I need a fucking smoke, and we need to find some food, it is almost getting dark again, and I won't standing guard tonight that's for sure!"

"Just shout up Jericho, we will find you those dam cigarettes..."

"No, I won't shout up! We have been walking and walking for days,, and for what? For a place a 'Vault' that maybe and as I said MAYBE has your father in it..."

"So then what do you want? You can always leave if that is what you want..."

Jericho holds up his hands suddenly to silence Lyvia.

"Get, down, enemy." He said.

Both of them were on the ground, watching as their foes were walking not so far from them. They were raiders; they all looked like the same ones whom attacked Lyvia in her first day out in the wastes. They watched them walking. Jericho noticed that they had a lot of loot and even some prisoners with them. He looked at Lyvia. The girl was holding her gun following the group with its barrel, ready to attack them.

"They must be heading to Paradise Falls" Jericho whispered.

"What is Paradise Falls?" She asked.

"The best place if you are thought and your biggest nightmare if you are a little softly."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I will show you, but right now get ready, they have spotted us."

The fighting was brutal a few of the raiders charged them as soon as they noticed them, firing their guns like crazy, unfortunately for them, most of their weapons were in a bad condition and many jammed or didn't even shot a single bullet. Finally it was over, only a few injured one were lying on the ground Lyvia run to them and cut their throats. She enjoyed killing the hopeless raiders.

After that she looked at their prisoners, whom all were cuffed and scared.

"What should we do with them?" She asked her companion.

At first Jericho looked at them, inspecting them one by one.

"They are a good bunch, I think kid, we need to take a little detour now."

"Why? And where do you want to go?"

"Paradise Falls, my dear."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a short chapter, I kind of hated to write it down. My plans are to get over with the games main story as soon as possible. Hope you like it, please review :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

So there they were. Paradise Falls the home of the Capital Wastelands slavers. Lyvia was a little bit nervous. She never ever imagined that one day she will end up somewhere near such powerful such an evil place, that brought fear to many people's hearts. Jericho was leading the prisoners, while she was at the back keeping them in line, and don't let any of them to even try to escape.

In front of her was a man crying.

"Please, let me go, please I give you everything I have, just no, not the slavers!" He said while looking down at the ground.

At first Lyvia didn't care much, when she was little and in trouble she learnt that crying will not turn the situation any better.

"Please...please..." The man didn't stop.

Lyvia was starting to get annoyed with his whining. She grabbed her rifle and bashed the man's head. He felt onto the ground.

"Shout your fucking face! Or do you want another one?" Lyvia shouted at him.

"Ooookkkay...just...please, don't hurt me, again..." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Pathetic..." She only said.

The rest of the walk was quite, all off the prisoners were silent, and they knew that there was no more hope for them.

_This is the force of the nature...The strong preys on the weak..._

Lyvia looked up at the night sky. The stars were shining everything was quite. She liked at, but after a while she started to feel the need to take a jet, she resisted the need for this time.

"Jericho!" She shouted to the front.

"Yes, kid?" He asked.

"When will we arrive?"

"Not much far kid and I will show you the true power in the wasteland."

Lyvia was really excited.

* * *

><p>At dawn they have finally arrived at the gates of Paradise Falls. It seemed like an old shopping centre; the first thing that she noticed was the amount off armed guards patrolling the place.<p>

Jericho sign Lyvia to stop, and he went to the main gate. It took a few minutes before he started heading back to her, but it was strange. Jericho was smiling.

"You are smiling, is it something good?" She asked him playfully.

"Yes kid, we can enter safely, and since I knew some of the folks here, you are going to be safe."

"Safe?" She was a bit confused by this.

"Why do I need your help, to be safe? I don't understand."

"Well kid, in short. Not everybody who brings here new merchandise can leave; some of them become a slave themselves too."

"Okay, so than thanks I guess."

"But enough with this shit, let's go inside, I need to talk to Eulogy. In the meantime go and mingle with the others."

After entering the main gate one of the guards approach them. He was in his forties and seemed really though. When facing Jericho he laughed into his face after that shook his hands.

"Look who's here? Little Jericho boy got bored off retirement and is back in the business again?" He said mockingly.

"Shut the fuck up Forty, I am not back in the raider business, fuck those guys..."

Forty then noticed Lyvia who was standing a little bit behind them.

"So you got yourself a garl, and want to impress her? Am I right?"

Jericho looked at Lyvia; he noticed during their journey that she was quite an attractive girl.

"No, nothing like that. The kid and I are on the same team, if you understand it. She is my how should I say it. She is like my child that I never had. Well, mostly she needed my help to learn a few things about the world out here, but now..."

He stopped and looked at her again; she was already heading to the bar.

"She has talent...All these slaves we brought in today...We got them thanks to her. Plus she is a killing machine and after a few more lessons, I think she could make a name for herself here."

"Well if this is the case you should let Eulogy meet her than, we always need knew arms here."

"I will definitely..."

* * *

><p>The slavers haven was full of life. Everywhere she looked Lyvia saw people moving, doing their work, buyers, sellers all sorts of people. She was thirsty so she headed to the bar. On her way to the bar, she felt that others were eying her. That made her a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't show any sign of weakness or fear. In her mind she already decided that the old Lyvia, the one who was bullied in the Vault is dead, and since the moment when she killed that last raider a new stronger Lyvia has born. She will be the predator and not the prey.<p>

She finally arrived at the bar; it was better looking than the one in Megaton.

_This whole place is much better than Megaton, it is well managed, and not just scrap thrown onto each other like there._

There was another middle aged person there; he had spiked armour and a big battle hammer on his back. He made the impression off someone that you definitely don't want to piss off. She was near the bar about to order some drink. Something strong, something to rest her nerves that wanted nothing more than just some Jet. She sat down on the bar chair, just sign to the bartender slave to order something, while taking off her helmet when the man with the spiked armour started to walk to the slave with his weapon in his hand. She didn't move, just watched silently.

"You slave, didn't I said give me your strongest drink?" His voice was angry, but at the same time calm too.

"Yeess, and I gave you that..."

"You are lying to me, watering the vodka to get some more caps, huh? This is what you want?"

The slave was at this moment really terrified, he was almost in a panic. He knelt down.

"I only add a little bit I swear! I just..." The man was crying at this moment.

"You just? You just wanted to steal from me...and you know, that pisses me off, and if someone pisses me off, well...you can guess it..."

After that he took his big hammer and crushed the bartenders head, his skull had no change against the brute force from the man's attack. After that he opened the fridge and took a bottle of vodka. That was the moment when he saw Lyvia. He smiled at her.

"Fucker was pouring water to the drink, to earn more caps, what did you wanted to order?" He asked friendly.

"He deserved it, these people should know their place...By the way I take the same as you have, if there is any left." Lyvia was amazed by the man.

He grabbed to bottle of vodka and sat next to her. Lyvia put her helmet away, so they could drink.

"Name's Ymir, I haven't seen you her that's for sure."

"Well yeah, this is my first time here; I am Lyvia by the way."

"So buying or selling?" Ymir only asked this while drinking.

"I am here with Jericho, we have some merchandise to sell, he is back there talking with Eulogy about the prize."

"So you know Jericho, so you and him? You know?"

At first Lyvia didn't understand the question, but it came to her soon after.

"Me and him? Ohhh noooo...I am not into that kind of thing, basically men... The last one tried to get there with his dick got a bullet in his head, so yeah..."

At that moment he noticed her Pip-Boy and while looking at her closely her armoured vault suit.

"Hey girlie mind if I ask, but are you from one of those vaults, or you just found these?"

"It's a long story, but in short I grew up in the Vault next to Megaton. Vault 101. My dad left without any word leaving me there alone while the fucking Overseer started to hunt me down, because it was somehow all my fault, so I had to left that god dam hell hole, and later found out that I wasn't even born there, and my father lied to me during my whole life. I want to find him, and ask him why?" She looked ahead off herself into nothing for a moment.

"Well sorry kid that must have sucked, but at least if you play your cards right here you could count most of us here...we are like a big badass family." He laughed.

Lyvia smiled back at him, and looked into his eyes in a dead stare.

"Hey Ymir. Where can I get some Jet, here?"

She needed it, the memories, the emotions with them were too much for her, and she needed the stuff to be back.

He directed her to the clinic where she could finally buy enough Jet to calm her nerves down.

After leaving the clinic Jericho came to her.

"Come on kid, Eulogy is waiting for you." He said while grabbing her arm.

Lyvia got out of his hands and walked towards the main building.

There he was standing the leader of the slavers Eulogy dressed in a fancy red suit, surrounded by 2 slave bodyguards and other armed personnel near him.

"So, it is her?" He asked.

"Yes, she is." Jericho said.

Eulogy walked to her, and hugged her. It was really awkward at first.

"Hello there girl, names Eulogy Jones, and you must be Lyvia, if I am correct." He said friendly

"Yes, I am Lyvia, nice to meet you..."

"I heard stories about you from Jericho, and if half of them are true than I have an offer to you..."

"What do you mean?" Lyvia was surprised.

"Well I know that you have nothing out here, no family, well only your father, but you haven't found him yet, so I offer you this..."

Lyvia looked at him; she didn't know what will happen.

"Work for me, and you could be part of our family. The raiders will know that you are one of us, and they won't even try to attack you. You will have enough caps for your whole life if you bring me good quality and quantity of slaves."

Lyvia was shocked at first. He offered her something she thought had lost forever, a place to call 'home'. Well it will take some time for her to fully integrate to this place, but this could be the best opportunity for her to become the strong hunter.

She looked at Eulogy, took of her helmet and smiled at him.

"You got a deal, but I have one term." She said it with a serious face.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

Lyvia pointed one off his bodyguard slaves, an asian female in a pink dress.

"I want to buy her, having a slave bodyguard is one thing, but having to look something as pretty as her instead of Jericho is another thing and that worth a lot to me...So do we have a deal?"

Eulogy was silent for a brief moment.

"So you want to buy Clover...Training a bodyguard slave is expensive you know, so how about 1000 caps?"

"Deal." Lyvia said it and gave the money to Eulogy.

"You know kid she is one of the craziest girls I've ever seen which makes her perfect as a bodyguard because she's "Crazy in-love with whoever holds her leash."

"Perfect..." Lyvia said.

After a few minutes Clover arrived in front of her.

"My name's Clover, I heard you are the new woman in my life." She said.

"Yes, I am, and come on we now get you some proper gear."

"As you say honey."


	8. Chapter 8

Clover and Jericho were waiting outside of Vault 112 waiting for Lyvia. Little did they know about what strange place she has got herself into, just to save her father. It was quite and boring out there. Jericho just finished his cigarette and was started to get bored. He never talked to slaves, well not in a conversation way, but since there were nobody there just Clover, plus she wasn't his slave it was his bosses property he didn't mind it that much. Come to think of it Clover and he was much alike at the moment, besides the explosive slave collar and the massive brainwashing she had received during her time as one of Eulogy's slave.

_Well we maybe ain't that same after all _ He thought as he started to get a conversation with Clover.

"She is in there for a time now, don't you think?" He asked her, sounding professional.

"She ordered us to stay here, and wait and that is what we are going to do!" Was her only answer.

"So...what do you think of your new master?"

"She is cute...Master is beautiful, I hope she too want to use me as Eulogy did, i want to make her feel good. I want to serve her with everything I have." She stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath and looked at Jericho right in the eye.

"I want to see Master naked! I want to feel her skin, I want to die for her! That is what I think about her..." She than looked down at the ground.

"What... about... you? You could have left a long time ago, but still wandering with Master, why?"

"Are you jealous girlie?" Was his only reply to what Clover just said.

"But in truth... Hanging around with here brings back a lot of old memories, wandering the wastes is like being young again, not being an old fuck like now...I guess."

"Master is good to you." Was Clovers response.

* * *

><p>"Why, did you leave me there all alone with that psycho?" Lyvia was furious at her Dad after she finally found him.<p>

"Look, I understand, if you are angry with me, I wasn't thinking rational, but I had to do it, do you understand it sweetie?" James tried to calm his daughter down.

"So the great scientist, had to fuck up our life, because he had to...and not just that... After I left the Vault, I learnt that my own father lied to me for 19 fucking years..." She was crying at this moment.

"How did you?... Moriarty and well, the only one to blame is me... listen I wanted to protect you from the world. This is not a place for a child to grow up, not with the raiders and slavers around."

"I know that, but the raiders are just a bunch of fucking losers, whom are not better than livestock." She said.

"Honey, I need to go to speak with Madison, would you go with me?" He asked nicely, while trying to reach for his child to embrace her.

"Okay I will, but first I need to change back to my gear, so wait a little, and I will inform the others that we are heading towards Rivet City."

"So you made friends already, I guess they are some nice folk." He said.

"You will meet them just in sec"

* * *

><p>So they left the Vault together. Lyvia was happy, that she has finally fined her father, and at that very moment, her anger towards him, had disappeared. Jericho and Clover were still waiting for them outside. When they noticed them coming out of the Vault, Clover run towards her master. At first James was smiling. Seeing that her daughter had made such loyal friends out there in the wastes, but that smile was short lived. He noticed the collar on her neck, and he realised that the person is a slave. Down in his heart he was hoping that his sweet little daughter bought the girl, to have her live a normal life, and was only wearing the collar, because they didn't knew how to remove it. But as she started to speak, his deepest fears came to be true.<p>

"Master, are you alright?" Clover asked Lyvia.

"Yes, I fine, go out see if there is any danger out there!" She ordered her.

And as soon as she finished giving the order Clover was gone. Jericho was finishing his last smoke, and approached them.

"Finally found you Dad girlie?" Good let's get the hell out of here, I am almost out of smokes!" He said ignoring James completely.

"Yes I found him, and yes we will leave as soon as I say so, and yes you are a big fucking asshole for not introducing yourself to my father." She said all this in a strong voice.

"Ohh... Names Jericho nice to meet you and blablabla...I hope her majesty is happy now...So when will we go and where?"

"We are going know and to Rivet City!"

"Finally..."

During their trip James was uncomfortable about the situation and mostly by the company, he really wanted to talk about it with Lyvia, but this wasn't the time so he was silent.

"Did you lie about Mom too?" Lyvia asked it.

James was caught off guard at first with this question.

"About that, never..." He said.

Lyvia looked at him deep in the eyes.

"Good...If I find out that you are still not honest with me, after all this, I will sell you to Eulogy at Paradise Falls!"

James was shocked about what she just said, but after that Lyvia started to laugh.

"Just kidding with you."

"How do you know about them anyway, and why do you have a slave honey?" He finally asked.

"You said that you wanted to protect me from the wasteland, well I have learned how to protect myself out here, and they are the best solution."

"But, they are evil, the Brotherhood, could have helped you too you know."

"Dad, the Brotherhood is good for nothing, take away their toys and they are nothing..."

"Well at least I hope you treat her well..."

Lyvia looked at Clover who was ahead of them.

"Clover, come here!" She ordered.

"Yes Master, what do you want me to do for you?" She asked.

"Tell my father how I am treating you!"

She turned towards James and started to speak.

"Master bought me new clothes and let me have a weapon, she is my love, and I would kill and die for her without a second thought. I would do everything and let her do anything to me." She said.

"Good one, Clover you can go back!"

Lyvia looked at her father. He was a little bit worried, but didn't say a word as they went to Rivet City.

* * *

><p>After a while Lyvia, James and a lot of scientists from Rivet City were at the project. Everything went according to plans. Lyvia was asked to help repair some elements of the project. Project Purity. Making the wastelands water safe for everybody.<p>

Lyvia was helping repairing while Jericho and Clover were in guarding the entrance, since the Brotherhood didn't send them any help at all, not even Rivet City. There was only one little thing for her to do, but before that she went to talk to her father.

"Uhh Dad, do you have a moment?" She asked her father.

"Sure honey I always have some moment for you!" He replied.

"I wanted to say sorry, for what I said when I found you...I was kindda angry..."

"I understand that sweetie, and you have all right to be angry with me, since I did some bad things to you..."

"I understand, and uhh...Dad I would never sell you into slavery, hat was a lame joke from me..." She said jokingly.

"Yes, it was, and if this is a topic... Lyvia, my dear... Why do you have that poor girl as your slave? What made you even think about that..."

"Well after I left the Vault I was alone and didn't know shit so I went to the first group of people to ask help...they were raiders, and well...they...did...they did..." She almost started to cry, but James grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"I killed them all, after that a beggar wanted to rob me, and I killed him too, that was where Jericho found me, and as he said he saw something in me at first... so he helped me and taught me how to survive..."

"And he taught you to own slaves, too?" James said sarcastically.

"No, we were heading to Vault 112 when we were attacked by some raiders who had some would be slaves with them, so we went to Paradise Falls, and made some cash, 'survivor of the fittest, the strong preys on the weak' as Jericho used to say."

"Honey, please after all this is over you won't go there again! The only good people here are the Brotherhood, they will help us..."

"Like the way they are helping us right now?" She said sarcastically

"Okay, I will head down to the tunnels, for the final repair, I hope..." she said and left her father in the main are of the complex.

* * *

><p>After she finished her work in the tunnel, a Vertibird has just landed outside the building. Lyvia clearly see that this its passangers were not friendly, and she might have to fight them. As fast as she could she run back to the building, which was occupied by the time she arrived back. The new enemy had some sort of armour like the one the Brotherhood uses, but these ones were more advance than those one. After some though fight she managed to reached the main hall of the building, there she heard a few noises coming out of the toilets. Lyvia with weapon in hand, finger on the trigger went slowly to the room. She could hear the ones there.<p>

"Fuck this shit; I don't get paid for to die in here..." The voice was clearly coming from Jericho.

"I hope Master is okay, I have to go to find her!" Clover was in rage.

"Shout the fuck up! She can handle herself, and do you really want them to find us here?"

After that Lyvia opened the door.

"Clover? Jericho? Are you in here?" She asked it, despite the fact that she already knew the answer.

The two of them opened one of the doors and Clover out of her mind hugged Lyvia.

"See I told you she will be fine..." Jericho said it to her.

Lyvia looked at them, none of them were injured.

"Were is my father?" She asked.

"We don't know, maybe in the control room, those fuckers were heading towards that direction." He said

"Then, don't waste time, let's go and save him!" She said, and the three off them were heading to the control room.

"They were too late, James with a few scientist and enemy soldiers with an officer, were behind a bulletproof gall door in the main control area. The rest off the team was held captive by two armed soldier, Lyvia and her team killed the two man, and freed the others. As she was ruining to the door, she heard a big bang, the reactor exploded, and according to her Pip-Boy radiation levels were skyrocketing, but she had to go there, and had to save her father. She reached the door, just to saw her father crawling on the floor in pain, and in a low voice saying.

"I'm sorry... I love you...RUN! RUN!..."

And that was it. James died in front of her eyes. Everything was gone, nothing mattered no more. She was a nobody, and she had nothing. Under her helmet tears were pouring from her eyes as Madison and the others dragged her out of there.


End file.
